


no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Domestic Violence, F/M, Internalized Misogyny, Minor Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody, Not between Five and Vanya, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Twincest, Woman on Top, YES Fiveya are the Lannisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: No one could ever make her feel this way, utterly cherished and desired, except her twin, her other half.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> So i just really wanted to write Five and Vanya as Cersei and Jaime. this was supposed to be for Fiveya week but then i got distracted and overwhelmed with other things so i didn't finish it until now.
> 
> WARNING: please read all the tags! there is some domestic violence in this between Vanya and Leonard so if that might trigger you maybe don't read this
> 
> title from Take Me to Church by Hozier

Vanya is not expecting Five to visit her tonight but she is pleasantly surprised when he enters her bedchamber as she sits at her vanity undoing an intricate braid from her hair. He smirks at her reflection as she catches his eye in the mirror.

"You will make a beautiful queen," he says, stealing a sip from her wine glass.

"Mmm, is that so?" she queries, combing through her hair delicately.

"The most beautiful queen the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen."

"You flatter me, Five. You are the only one who sees me as the most-"

He cuts her off, "Don't you dare finish that thought. You are the most beautiful woman in all the world. Why else would Peabody choose you as his queen?"

She arches an eyebrow, "Because of father's money and influence."

Five scoffs, "Father wishes he was as charming as you."

Vanya can't stop the smile from forming on her lips. She stands up and makes her way to sit on his lap. He secures his hands on her hips, tugging her forward. Their lips meet in a filthy kiss. It has been too many days since the last time they could indulge without worry of being interrupted.

Vanya moans at the sharp bite Five leaves on her bottom lip.

"I cannot wait to fuck you in the king's bed," he whispers against her lips. Tangling a hand in her hair, he tugs her head back so he can lavish more kisses and nips down the column of her throat.

No one could ever make her feel this way, utterly cherished and desired, except her twin, her other half.

Five carries her to the bed and makes quick work of removing their clothes. He fucks her with precision, steadfast and hard. He bites down on her neck as he buries himself deep inside her, pumping her full of him. Vanya clings to him, dragging her nails across his back, moaning loudly. Every thrust forward has her clenching around him.

Vanya screams as she comes and Five fucks her through it. She gasps and shakes and cries, cunt spasming intensely. It feels like she comes forever.

When he finishes inside her, he groans low into her skin. She shivers at the feeling of his teeth grazing her neck.

In the afterglow, Vanya lies on Five's chest as he plays with her hair and she traces his scars with her fingers.

Never one for silence, he comments idly, "He doesn't love you. He'll never love you."

Vanya hums apathetically, "That's fair. I don't love him and I never will." Five tilts his head in question so she continues, "What do I need of another man's love when I already have yours, dear brother?"

The flash of teeth in his sharp grin sends a lick of desire up her spine.

-

Once Vanya is wedded to Leonard Peabody, and crowned queen of the Seven Kingdoms, she sends for her twin. She feels as though she deserves a night of her own celebration. Leonard has already gone on a celebratory hunting trip with his closest allies.

She's lying on the bed in only her robe and crown when Five enters the king's private chambers. His eyes take on a hungry look as they roam over her body.

He saunters over to the bed with a feral grin, "I am at your service, your majesty."

She positively preens under the use of her honorific.

"I need you to fuck the bad memory of the king out of me," she demands, tugging open her robe.

Five does not need to be told twice.

He fucks her in the king's bed until she can scarcely think.

Vanya is queen now and that gives her an incredible sense of power. She feels almost high as she rides her brother in the bed belonging to her husband and king.

Five and her are more than brother and sister; they shared a womb and came into this world together. They are one person in two bodies. They belong together.

As Vanya trembles through yet another orgasm, she digs her nails into Five's shoulders deep enough to make him bleed. Suddenly, he flips them so he's above her and spreading her thighs further apart. A punctured yelp escapes her. His thrusts become rough and uneven until he's spilling inside her and nipping at her throat.

Slowly, Five begins to pull himself off of her but Vanya drags him back down. 

"Stay. Stay inside me," she whispers and brushes her lips against his, "Your queen commands it."

He huffs out a laugh, "And I must obey."

"Yes, you must," she replies, victorious and giddy.

-

There is talk about them, as there always has been.

Yet Vanya cannot find it in her to care.

Their father had tried to stamp out their closeness long ago, but he's never succeeded.

Five and her are both tenacious and greedy when it comes to each other. No amount of distance or shame could ever truly keep them apart.

Vanya isn't sure if her husband knows exactly what goes on between her and Five. As long as she completes her wifely duties and plays the supportive queen, he turns a blind eye to her dalliances with her brother just as she does to his mistresses and bastards.

Words are wind. People can talk all they like about her and Five, but there is nothing in this world or the next that could stop them from staying together.

-

The first time Leonard hits her she doesn't leave her bedchamber for days.

Vanya gives excuses to Five that she is unwell, that it's her moon time, which he scoffs at as if they haven't fucked while she was bleeding many times before. She had grossly underestimated her husband's temper. She will not make that mistake ever again.

Still it is no surprise that by the third day Five storms into her chambers, green eyes ablaze. She levels her gaze on him. His brow furrows and his jaw clenches.

"I'll gut him like a fish, I'll fucking kill him," he snarls, taking two steps at a time to stand in front of her. He grabs her face to look over the bruise on her cheek. She can't stop the wince when he trails his knuckles down her face.

Her jaw is set into a straight angry line. Rage is still simmering beneath her skin and growing steadily in her spine. 

"Five, I appreciate the outrage but-"

"No," he growls, "If he won't die by your hand then he surely will by mine."

Vanya grasps his hand in her own. He is shaking with fury. There is a part of her that wants him to burst, to rage on her behalf, to find Leonard and tear him limb from limb. It's a heady feeling. She has the power to steer Five's anger in whichever direction she chooses.

She opens her mouth, the precise words to say to spark Five into action on the tip of her tongue, but then she stops, biting her lip instead. Because, truthfully, all she wants right now is for him to stay with her and bring her comfort.

"He is the king," she reminds him.

"He's a useless shit."

"And my husband," she adds, as much as she loathes to admit it.

Five looks like he could vomit.

Vanya holds his face in between her hands, pressing her forehead to his. She keeps her breathing steady and calm until eventually his breaths come out calm too. The tense set of his jaw relaxes a little.

"We _will_ get our revenge," she says, fierce determination on her face.

He kisses her roughly, carnivorously, as if trying to draw her into him. When they break apart, he reluctantly agrees, "Soon."

She nods, settling herself in his lap.

His mouth returns to hers, kissing her deeply. She gasps, nearly biting his tongue as it lunges past her lips. Her hips buck forward involuntarily. Five groans into their kiss, grabbing a hold of her thighs.

Vanya breaks away, "I need you. I need my other half."

He kisses down her throat, sucking red marks into pale skin. She grips his hair, tugging hard enough that it makes his scalp ache.

"I need you in me. Please, Five. Please."

When he is inside her, she feels whole.

Five pulls her clothing off with gentle hands but removes his own with much more haste, and then he is sinking into her slowly but swiftly.

Desperate to bring him deeper inside, Vanya wraps her thighs around him, molding them together. He's caged her in with his bigger body, surrounding her completely. His hipbone grinding into her clit causing her to let out little mewls and her cunt to clench around him.

Her fingers dig into the nape of his neck, dragging his mouth down to devour hers. The kisses are bruising and possessive, a way for Five to mark a claim on her, which in itself is ridiculous. Vanya has belonged to Five since before birth. They came into the world together and they will leave it together.

He's thrusting into her at a slow, tantalizing pace, purposely driving her mad. When she scratches a red mark into his shoulder, he hisses, his thrusts becoming a little uneven.

A smirk curls onto her lips, "Come on, harder."

Five groans, "Minx. Let me lead this time. Let me take care of you."

He grabs both her wrists and holds them above her head. She tries to wriggle out of the hold but to no avail. He's fucking her gently, as if she is a fragile thing, and her heart aches.

Vanya begins to roll her hips to meet his in a frantic attempt to reach orgasm and starve off the tears forming in her eyes. She's not even aware that she's whining his name again until he's leaning down to kiss her once more. In a flurry of movement, her wrists are released and she clutches him even closer. Fingers persistently tease at her clit and before long an orgasm is cresting over her in waves.

She hardly pays mind to Five's release, lost in a warm haze of pleasure.

Soft little kisses are being pressed into her sensitive skin. They begin at her throat then migrate down to her breasts. She can feel his lips forming the words _'I love you'_ against her skin before each kiss. Warmth floods all her senses at these tender gestures.

An even softer kiss is pressed just below her navel.

When Five's tongue breaches her entrance, a small noise escapes her and her thighs tremble. He reacts only to secure her thighs around his shoulders before fervently lapping at her slick walls.

"What are you doing?" she manages to get out between pants.

He lifts his head for a brief moment to meet her gaze, "What I said. Taking care of you."

She blinks rapidly trying to stop the onset of her tears but they still fall anyway. 

"I will _always_ take care of you," he promises before continuing his ministrations.

-

The next time Leonard hits her she hits him back.

He'd been griping about some lord who had disrespected him on his last hunting party and contemplating some display of dominance. Vanya has never been one to shy away from bloodlust so she'd happily encouraged her husband's need for retaliation.

One moment they had been snarking about revenge then the next Vanya's eyes are stinging from the sudden throbbing pain in her jaw. She had miscalculated the potential closeness she could have with her husband. Allies, they might've been. If she were a weaker woman or if he were a logical man.

"It's funny, I don't remember asking you to join the king's council, dear wife," he mocks.

It's pure guttural instinct that has Vanya raising her own hand and slapping him across the face.

How dare he speak to _her_ like that? She is his queen. Moreover, she is a Hargreeves.

His face contorts into an even uglier expression as he returns her smack with a much harsher one. The force of his fist causing her to nearly stumble to the ground.

Rage hot like wildfire boils inside her.

She steadies herself by digging her nails into the flesh of her arm. She will not allow this brute to think he's caused her anything more than a superficial wound. He can do no harm to her in truth. Whether it is her or Five, or both of them, one day Leonard will pay for his blatant disrespect to the Hargreeves name.

A small trickle of blood slowly begins to roll down her cheek.

He watches her as if he's anticipating her to start weeping. She will never weep over the likes of him.

"I'll wear this as a badge of honor," she sneers before turning on her heel and striking out of the room.

Leonard had chosen the perfect time to put his hands on her because Five is not currently in King's Landing. He'd been summoned back to Casterly Rock by their father and was not due to return for another week. When Five learned of this, he would be just as furious as her, if not more.

Once safely back in her own chambers, she lets out a ferocious scream. Vanya begins tearing the room apart until her chest heaves uncomfortably, desperate not to let a single tear fall, and she sinks to the floor.

What she would give for Five to be here with her right now. Holding her in his arms and promising her Leonard's head on a spike.

What she would give to _be_ Five right now. To be listened to and respected simply because she has a cock and not a cunt. To take a sword and slice through Leonard like the dumb boar he truly is.

-

Her husband decides to parade his bastard around at the banquet they're holding for the King's hand.

Vanya has chosen not to acknowledge the bastard or even Leonard for the evening. Instead, she drinks wine and charms every lord and lady she speaks with. She even dances with a few of the less annoying lords.

After entertaining a conversation with Lord Hazel and his lady wife Agnes for some time, she strolls back to the high table. She catches sight of Leonard at a table with his bastard on his lap and chattering away to several ladies. Anger tastes acidic on her tongue as she swallows it down, poising a sweet smile on her face.

"I'll gladly throw the little whelp out the window," Five whispers, saddling up beside her, his lips grazing the shell of her ear.

She turns to him sharply, "Do not jape."

A laugh bursts from his throat and Vanya pokes him in the chest. His eyes shine with amusement.

She gives him a fierce glare, lowering her voice, "For all the brains you brag about having, you seem not to know how to be discreet."

"Only when your honor is being besmirched."

Her eyes soften just the barest amount as she scoffs and his heart rejoices at her brief pleasure.

"You can pretend that you're not bothered all you want but I know you better than anyone. We are two sides of the same coin, my dear." 

"You're tiresome," she sighs, turning away from him to scan the room, that false queenly smile of hers back in place.

He leans down to whisper in her ear, "You definitely didn't find me tiresome the other night."

A faint blush begins to creep up her neck.

Raising his eyes to the hall, checking to see if anyone is paying them any attention and finding naught an eye on them, Five presses a small kiss to the slope of her shoulder.

A very unqueenly noise tumbles from Vanya's mouth.

Her glare turns dark and he smirks.

"I will punish you for that later."

"I'm counting on it."

-

Two turns of the moon later and the king is parading Vanya around the throne room, proudly proclaiming how wondrous his seed is and how great his heir will grow to be. Vanya withstands his obnoxious behavior with a tight grin.

But it is catching the eye of her twin that causes a crack in her careful veneer.

Across the room, Five raises a glass in sarcastic congratulations, but his smile is genuine and soft. Vanya returns the smile as she rubs her slightly swollen abdomen.

If only the lords and ladies of the court knew that the babe inside the queen's womb belongs to her twin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 💕
> 
> let me know how this was


End file.
